


Slippery When Wet

by lovers_and_madmen



Series: In Case of Emergency [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Castiel, Rimming, Smut, slick obsession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 06:26:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3164672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovers_and_madmen/pseuds/lovers_and_madmen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas wakes up alone in bed.</p>
<p>Was all of that a dream?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slippery When Wet

**Author's Note:**

> So, I just kept thinking about Flat Tires and Other Emergencies, and I wanted to know what happens next.  
> I thought you might like to know, too!

Cas woke up alone in his bed.

 

Had it all been a dream? Had his too vivid imagination highjacked his REM cycle and shown him just what it was he was missing out on only to leave him in the morning with nothing more than cold sheets and a throbbing erection?

 

Seemed about right.

 

Cas rolled over, pulling the other pillow over his face. He didn't want to get up yet. He couldn't. His clock said it was only four thirty, though the world outside looked lighter than that. There was plenty of time before he had to get up. He'd let himself shed a few tears over the cruelty of his situation, then shower and get ready for work. Heaving a sigh, he pulled the pillow in closer.

 

It had been such a vivid dream.

 

He could still smell Dean on the sheets.

 

Cas' head hurt. His body ached. He was hot, and thirsty, and so very hard. Shifting again, Cas felt it. The slick. He was slick. Cas moved again. He was sore, too. A very specific kind of sore. Heart suddenly hammering in his chest, Cas moved his hands. Only one of them worked the way it was supposed to. The other was stiff and the movement obstructed.

 

...The cast.

 

Cas' mind raced as he tried to sift through dream versus reality. He couldn't quite believe all of it was true. The wrist? Yes. The flat tire? Of course. Dean and Sam coming to help? Naturally! But the rest of it? No. It wasn't possible. There was no way that Dean-

 

“Hey, babe,” Dean's soft voice crooned from nearby as the bed dipped.

 

No. No way was this real life. Cas' breath caught in his throat.

 

The bed shifted, and Cas felt the press of lips to his bare shoulder.

 

“Cas? Babe, are you in there?” Dean sounded almost amused. Slowly, unwilling to break the trance or wake from the dream, Cas pulled the pillow down off his face. “There you are.” Dean's bright, green eyes smiled down at him. “You gotta eat something. Here. Drink this, too.” Dean held out a protein bar and a Gatorade for him. Cas sat up, blinking at him. “You been out for almost two hours. I'm surprised you went that long.”

 

“Dean,” he whispered.

 

“Yeah, Babe?” Cas reached his good hand up and stroked it hesitantly down Dean's cheek. Still not able to believe that Dean was here. Dean was his. And he was Dean's.

 

_Dean's!_

 

Cas' hand flew to his neck. His fingers touched on the sensitive bite mark. He hissed at the tenderness still there. Dean's eyes tracked the movement, a concerned frown furrowing his brow.

 

“I'm sorry, Cas. I'll bet it hurts, but...” Dean's fingers traced over Cas' mark. Cas looked up at Dean, a smile spreading across his features.

 

Without warning Cas lunged at Dean. Throwing his arms around the Alpha, he climbed into his lap and pressed his body up against him. Dean dropped the bar and the drink, wrapping Cas up and tugging him closer. Stronger than he looked, Cas manhandled Dean down onto his bed, flailing his legs to get free of the blankets. He felt his heat flare and the desire for his Alpha soared. Cas felt the slick pulse from him as Dean groaned into his mouth.

 

“Damn, Cas!” Dean chuckled, “a little eager, are we?”

 

“Dean,” Cas growled at him lowly, “I've wanted you for almost twenty years. I'm done waiting.” Dean gripped Cas tighter. He slid his hands slowly down to Cas' ass. When his fingers slid across Cas' slick hole, Dean moaned into Cas' mouth.

 

“Fuck, Cas!” Dean pulled him back, “wanna see you.” Cas' breath hitched at the hunger in Dean's eyes. “Wanna taste you.” With one arm wrapped around Cas' waist, Dean locked their mouths together as he scooted them both up the bed. He settled himself against the headboard, and pressed Cas' hips back, breaking the kiss.

 

“Dean?”

 

“Turn around, baby,” Dean rumbled against Cas' lips. That low, firm voice sent another wave of arousal shooting down Cas' spine. He shivered at the gentle command, slick pulsing from him again.

 

Cas turned himself around, ready to lower himself onto Dean's hard length, but the firm hands on his hips stopped him. Instead, Cas felt Dean tug his hips up. Tipping forward, Cas laid his chest against the mattress between Dean's calves. As Dean scooted lower, his cock brushed Cas'. Dean groaned, Cas gasped, and another wave of slick spilled from the Omega. Dean breathed deep the intoxicating scent of his sweet mate. He felt his own cock weeping with need.

 

“That's it, Cas,” Dean cooed, “I wanna watch you get wet.”

 

“Deeeaaan....” Cas moaned, “please!” Dean slid his hands up over the firm, round globes of Cas' ass, squeezing and spreading them.

 

“Mmmm,” Dean shook his head, eyes fixed on the tight, puffy hole before him, “not yet, baby. Need to watch you, first.” Cas' breath was coming in shallow pants. He tried to rock back, find friction, but Dean held him firm. “I want to see you leaking for me.” Cas gasped at that.

 

Dean leaned in, desperate for a taste of Cas, but he made himself wait. He pressed his lips to Cas' cheek, biting gently at the soft flesh, relishing the sigh that slipped from Cas along with the pulse of slick. Dean turned his head, letting himself lick at Cas, just out of reach of his hole and the slick that leaked from him.

 

“God, Cas,” Dean's breath ghosted across Cas, making his hole flutter with longing. “Wish you could see how gorgeous you look like this!” He slid his thumb over Cas' opening and was rewarded with a shiver and more slick.

 

“Dean,” Cas whined, “I need you!”

 

“I've got you, baby,” Dean purred against Cas' skin. “I know what you need. What you want.” Cas tried to cant his hips back, but Dean's grip tightened. He was sure to have bruises, and he didn't care. He loved the idea of being able to see and feel all over his body the proof of being with Dean. “So desperate for my tongue right now, aren't you?”

 

Cas' whimper was confirmation enough.

 

“You love the feel of that, don't you, Cas?” Dean's low rumbling voice rolled through Cas' heat-sick mind. He nodded. Dean sat back to watch what his words would do to Cas. “You like it when I lick your sweet, pink hole? Like it when I suck down your slick?” Cas moaned, nodding furiously. “Do you have any idea how good you taste, Cas?” Cas shook his head. “Mmmmm...it's like honey and cinnamon. Like nutmeg and cloves and sugar.” Dean punctuated each description with a nip, a kiss, a lick at Cas' cheeks. “You taste like bliss.”

 

Dean watched as a thick wave of slick rushed from his Omega.

 

“Fuck, yes, Cas!” He leaned forward, lapping it up, and slipping a finger inside. Cas cried out in pleasure at the breach. Dean pumped his finger in and out a few times. “You really shouldn't miss out on this, Cas.” Pulling his slick-coated finger from Cas' hole, Dean reached up and ran it across Cas' lower lip. “Taste.”

 

Cas' wide blue eyes looked up at Dean over his shoulder, as his tongue slipped out to lick at the moisture Dean had given him. Cas hummed around his lower lip as he dragged it into his mouth. When he opened his mouth again, begging for Dean's wet finger, Dean's cock gave a needy throb.

 

“You like how you taste, Cas?” Dean was breathless. Cas nodded, still sucking on the digit in his mouth. “Fuck, Cas!” Dean's hips bucked up, seeking friction. He was almost done for.

 

Diving forward, Dean licked into Cas. He pressed as far as he could, tasting as deeply as his tongue would allow while Cas lapped and sucked at his finger.

 

Pulling his hand back, Dean pressed two of his fingers deep inside Cas. A moan and a shudder wracked Cas' body as Dean's fingers found a rhythm to match his eager tongue.

 

“Wanna make you cum for me, Cas,” Dean's lips brushed against Cas' burning skin. “Just like this.” He licked deep and rubbed across the bundle of nerves inside of Cas. Cas' body tensed, clenching around Dean's fingers. “Gonna make you cum from both sides, baby.” Cas' hips bucked back against Dean's mouth, taking his fingers deeper. “That's it, Cas,” Dean moaned, “show me how much you want it!” He slid a third finger into Cas, scissoring and stretching him open. Dean leaned back to watch once more as slick spilled from Cas' hole, and precum leaked freely from his throbbing cock.

 

Dean's own hard length twitched greedily as Cas' arousal dripped down onto him.

 

“Fuck, Cas!” Dean's panting breaths made him sound as wrecked as he felt, “you make me so hard, baby. Make my knot just swell for you.” More slick leaked from Cas. Dean's abdomen was coated with it, and he wanted more. He couldn't get enough.

 

Brain too blissed to form words, Cas was only able to rock back onto Dean's hand, panting and moaning, and wrap his good hand around Dean's leg, pulling it close, desperate for the contact of his skin.

 

“Cas,” Dean breathed, “I wanna see you cum! Cum on me, Cas,” he could tell his Omega was close. So close, “let me see it, then I'll give you what you really want, Cas. Then you can have my knot.” Cas keened at the word. “That what you want, baby? Wanna feel me buried deep inside you?” Cas nodded against the mattress, his hips rocking back and forth on Dean's fingers. “Oh, god, Cas! I want that, too!”

 

Dean pulled his soaked fingers from Cas and wrapped them around the Omega's dripping cock. Cas gasped at the contact, and Dean leaned forward once more. He licked across Cas' opening as he began to stroke.

 

“Cum, Cas,” Dean said against Cas' puckered flesh. “Cum for me, baby!” Dean felt Cas' body tense and his cock harden even more. He licked across him one last time as he continued to stroke, then leaned back to watch as cum shot from Cas' cock in thick white ropes. His hole fluttered, clenching around the emptiness that could have been – should have been – Dean's cock, and pulsed wave after wave of sweet, hot slick. “Holy shit, Cas! Fuck that is so hot!” He dove in, lapping and sucking at the enticing mess that spilled from Cas. Dean was coated from chest to thighs in Cas' release, and he loved it.

 

Moving his hands to Cas' hips, Dean turned him back around. Pulling Cas against him, and capturing his lips in a heated kiss, Dean guided Cas down onto his needy erection. Cas sighed in ecstasy as he slid down onto Dean's length.

 

Toes curling, Dean did his best not to thrust up, harshly, into the glorious heat of Cas. He let Cas fall forward against him, eyes glazed and unfocused, blissed out from his own orgasm. Slowly, Dean rocked up into Cas, setting a gentle rhythm to start.

 

As life returned to his limbs and the need of his heat urged him on, Cas wrapped his arms around Dean's neck and dove in eagerly to lick the taste of his own slick from Dean's mouth. Cas moved faster, and Dean moaned at the increased sensation.

 

Faster and harder, Cas rode Dean with growing abandon, desperate for the knot he knew Dean would give him.

 

Their breathing came in shallow pants, mouths open and brushing against one anothers'.

 

“Dean,” Cas whispered, “I want your knot. Please, Alpha!” A feral growl burst from Dean as he clutched at his Omega. He began to thrust hard, meeting Cas' movements. Cas cried out in pleasure, spurring Dean on.

 

“This how you want it?” Dean rumbled. “Hard and fast? You're gonna feel me for days, Cas, aren't you? Know your Alpha fucked you good?”

 

“So good,” Cas threw his head back and Dean licked up the hot column of his neck, scraping his teeth along the pale skin. Dean's knot was swelling quickly, his orgasm racing toward him. Fucking up into Castiel with hard, forceful thrusts, Dean felt his knot catch at Cas' rim and his Omega clench around him, spilling yet more slick and cum across his skin as another orgasm seized his body. Cas' cry was otherworldly, and Dean's breath caught at it.

 

“That's it, Cas!” Dean cried. “Show me how you want my knot!” Gripping Cas closer, Dean thrust up one last time, feeling his knot push past the tight, swollen ring of Cas' muscle as he spilled his own release into his Omega.

 

Cas' entire body collapsed, and Dean shifted to lay him out below him on the bed. Dean peppered his skin with kisses and whispered words of how amazing Castiel was. Passed out beneath him, Cas' body would shudder each time Dean's cock spilled more cum into him.

 

Propped up on his elbows, Dean watched as Cas came to, dazedly. Cas' eyes were nearly confused when he looked up at the man above him.

 

“Dean...,” he sighed.

 

“Welcome back, babe,” Dean smiled. Without shifting too much, he reached down next to the bed. He picked up the Gatorade and protein bar and smirked, waving them at Cas. “Now about that drink you need...”

 

Cas smiled.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you have enjoyed this. Not sure if I will keep adding to this series or not.  
> Thoughts?


End file.
